Talk:La Belle Sauvage
LBS articles, spoilers What are we considering the most important articles to create/update after the release of the new book? Is there a place we can collaborate on that? Additionally, considering this is the first substantive book we've had in nearly two decades, there might not have been precedent for marking any spoilers on this Wikia before, but is that something we should consider? I have a lot of questions about.. everything, I'm sorry. I know everyone is busy and has other things more pressing than showing a new kid around. Stelmarias (talk) 13:40, October 23, 2017 (UTC) : Hello! Having read the whole book the day it came out (that was a good day spent in my very cosy bed!) I'm now working my way through, chapter by chapter, adding in the details to the Wiki. (Thanks for all the work you've been doing, by the way!) I would be open to creating a spoilers template to mark articles that contain information from La Belle Sauvage. I'm curious as to how long people think we should leave this template up for. Don't apologise for asking questions! We're happy to help. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 15:14, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :: I've created a basic spoiler template (feel free to edit!) that could be used to mark articles. One option could be to leave them marked until the next book is out, although I think a few months would be reasonable. I'm also hoping to add images from LBS over the next few days and then maybe work my way through the chapters to break down what happens where (I guess summaries for book/character pages are going to be some of the most time consuming additions). - [[User:ArgentFir|'ArgentFir']] 18:14, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, images? Like what, maybe I can help? Did the British printing come with chapter illustrations. My main concern is getting in someone's way, or starting to work on something that someone else is, too. I don't want to double-up, and I don't want to step on any toes. The spoiler template is cool, thanks for making it. Anything more elaborate I think requires an admin to enable a script, which I can't do. Womp. :::Something I've wanted to do after perusing the Wiki for a bit is clarify Lyra's Oxford, since LBS touches a great deal more on its geography, and LO has that useful map. One of the main superficial problems (delights?) with HDM is Pullman's love for this city and his country, and how inaccessible that can get, sometimes. LBS was, sometimes, a challenge to understand with its assumed familiarity. I want to overhaul some of the pages on here to reflect the new LBS info and help anyone who's on the Wikia to get some clarity. Now I've gone on for too long. I'm just anxious. I love this world but I know some people struggle with it, and I want somewhere for people to be able to get the answers they might need to stick with it. Cool. Um, godspeed. You all seem super nice. Thanks for having me. Stelmarias (talk) 05:20, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Is The Book of Dust series part of HDM Isnt Malcom in the HDM series? So wouldnt that mean it takes place in the same Multiverse? 22:37, November 30, 2018 (UTC)Luke-San 22:37, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :Malcolm indeed appears (in an older form) in Northern Lights however the warning at the top of the page is saying that this page (about the physical object of the book) doesn't appear in the universe. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 00:09, December 1, 2018 (UTC)